Can Broken Hearts Be Healed?
by supersweetp
Summary: it's been 3 years since Austin left Ally and the gang behind for fame.Him and Ally were even dating but he ditched her for a girl named Brooke.Will he come back and realize his mistake or will he just continue living the the life of a rockstar. I dont know if I should make this into a two shot or a story so please review or PM me to help me decide.Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i just thought I would do a one shot but i dont know if i should make it into a two shot or something so please help me or Pm me you enjoy thx.  
some of the words are missing,im not like im stupid or just that when i put it into doc manager,it cuts it off  
~supersweetp~**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Here I am sitting by the window watching makes 3 years since Austin broke up with me for some girl named Brooke and left without another now he's topping of charts with Brooke by his side forgetting who even helped become what he is now.A couple weeks before he broke up with me and left,he comes home see, me and Austin moved in together right after highschool when we were 18 ,anyway he came home drunk and when i asked him where he was,he slapped me across the face which left me a mark for 2 weeks and people kept asking me what happened but I just told them that i fell and hit my was more than my boyfriend,he was also my funny,manchild,pancake loving was everything to me but I guess that I wasn't his everything but right now he doesnt give a shit about anyone's lives except his and maybe Brooke's.I really thought he loved me because we even said the 'I love you's' but to him it doesnt mean a and Dez lost contact with him when he moved to LA but Trish and Dez were really there for me when he was gone since it was really hard for me.i wouldn't even come out of the house for weeks but when Trish said that I should sleep with one open because if I don't come out she might dump one big bucket of ice cold water on me and trust me I do not want that so I had to come out.I sigh thinking what has my life come too.I then get my sacred songbook .And I know what your thinking,after all these years I still have this book but it has alot of memories like when my mom gave it to me before she died,some of the most precious songs i have written,but most importantly,this is the last thing that I have of the real Austin Monica Moon .Mom always knew what to say whenever there's a problem.I wonder what she would say about this problem.I went over to the piano and decided to sing a song that i wrote a couple days ago about him.

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did,I did **_

_**You were strong and I was not **_

_**My illusion,my mistake I was careless,I forgot I did **_

_**And now when all is done there is **_

_**Nothing to say you have gone and so effortlessly**_

_**You have won **_

_**You can go ahead tell them **_

_**Tell them all I know now **_

_**Shout from the roof top write it on the sky line, all we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible,Impossible Impossible,Impossible**_

_**Falling out of love is hard **_

_**Falling for betrayal is worst **_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts i know,i know **_

_**Thinking all you need is there **_

_**Building faith on love and words **_

_**Empty promises will wear I know (I know) **_

_**There is nothing to say **_

_**And if your done with **_

_**Embarrassing me on your own you can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now shout it from the roof tops write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now .Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open .Tell them what i hoped would be Impossible,Impossible Impossible,Impossible Impossible,Impossible**_

_**Ohh impossible (yeah,yeah) I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did**_

_**Tell them all I know now shout it from the roof tops write it on the sky we had is gone them I was happy and my heart is my scars are open. Tell them what i hoped would be Impossible,Impossible Impossible,Impossible Impossible,Impossible**_

_**I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did...(1)**_

"I never knew you felt like that Als."And there he on the door frame with a key dangling from same hands that 3 years ago,would help put me to sleep.I was just sitting there on the piano bench while many tears were running down my then came over and gently took his thumb and wiped away the tears.I then came back to reality and slapped his hand away from my face.

"Please Als,I'm sorry for leaving you like that.I'm sorry"like he thinks that's enough

"My heart was taken by you,broken by you and now it's into pieces because of you."I said with as much as hatred I could get into my voice

"I know Ally but I'm sorr-"

"Sorry isn't enough and do you know how much tears I wasted on some sorry ass like even even ditched me for that could you Austin?How could you?"Austin looked shocked since I just sweared

'Yup that's right Austin I changed.I'm no goody two shoes anymore since this happened because of you."

"Ally please go back to the old Ally.I miss her"

"Well too bad cuz I'm never going back there again'

"I don't even know why I'm talking to a bitch like you."he said turning about to leave

"Well Austin,just remember that this bitch right here,started you career" I said harshly but a few tears started to escape my eyes

Austin turned around and saw me starting to cry again. Austin himself had a few tears running down his face and that's one rare sight to came over and hugged me really tight and surprisingly I then started crying in his shoulder but he pulled away after a few moments later and looked in my eyes but when I looked in his I could see guilt and eyes were also red and he really is sorry.

"I know I'm saying this again but I'm sorry ok?I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you too.I was a total jerk to you and i will never forgive myself for that and when i was in LA,I was too busy drinking and party,forgetting what really matters to me the most.I was wrong to call you a bitch because you are certainly not that .To me you are more than you please forgive me?"

I started crying again

"Yes it's ok and I will forgive you,but you must know that the first couple of weeks after you left,i stayed inside not bothering to get out but Trish threatened me to before she pours one big ass bucket full of ice cold water when I'm asleep."Austin chuckled and said"Well that's Trish for are you gonna do you know?"I laughed but then I just thought of something."Austin,where are you staying?"

"Well I was hoping I could move back I? If I cant I understand because of all the things I did to you and its ok if you don't really forgive me and I mean if I cant sta-"

"AUSTIN!"I laughed "It's ok you can move back in here and it looks like someone turned into a rambler" "REALLY! Thanks Als it means alot but I mean if you change you min-"

"Austin!"

"Sorry and by the way,do you have any pancakes in the fridge cuz I am starving" "Yes Austin.I do"he then came up,gave me a hug and walked out into the hallway.I then began to talk to myself."That boy will never change"

Then from the hallway Austin says"I heard that and Hey!"

I shooked me head and is the way my life should be.

* * *

**'s by Shontelle and it's called "Impossible"** **Once again please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Actress Anna**  
**Hope you like it!**  
**Please R&R**  
**Thanks**

Can Broken Hearts Be Healed

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I'm really glad Austin came back. It's like the piece of me that has been missing is now back in its place. And to think that he would come back on the very same day 3 years ago when he left. But I'm still heartbroken that he would leave me for that dumb slut Brooke. What did she have that I didn't? Okay well I know she has the look and all but still, at least I had a heart unlike her who just uses them like a play toy or something. I wonder what's going to happen now. Will Austin get back together with me-I doubt that-or will he just find another girl to be his girlfriend and ditch me and act like I'm not noticeable or something. Right now I'm sitting on my bed just flipping through some old pictures of me and Austin before he left. But then I saw a picture that brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of me and Austin. We were at prom and were in front of those fancy background scenery things. We were both sitting down and I was facing the camera. Austin has his arms around me. When the picture was taken, he had his eyes closed while kissing my cheek while I looked into the camera smiling. By now I had many tears running down my face. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself, To me, what me and Austin had felt so real. But obviously it wasn't meant to be. I sighed, thinking, is this what God has in store for me? I wiped the stray tears and closed the album. I think I should write a song. That would help me get my emotions out. I got off the bed and went to the music room that we had. I sat on the piano bench with my sacred old book and began playing around with a few keys. Austin wasn't home so I had the whole house to myself. I then came up with a few lyrics. Then some more and some more.

**_ I heard_**  
**_ That you're settled down_**  
**_ That you_**  
**_ Found a girl_**  
**_ And you're_**  
**_ Married now_**

**_ I heard_**  
**_ That your dreams came true_**  
**_ I guess she gave you things_**  
**_ I didn't give to you_**

**_ Old friend, why are you so shy?_**  
**_ It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._**

**_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _**  
**_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, _**  
**_ I had hoped you'd see my face, _**  
**_ And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_**

**_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you, _**  
**_ I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _**  
**_ Don't forget me, I beg, _**  
**_ I remember you said, _**  
**_ Sometimes it lasts in love, _**  
**_ But sometimes it hurts instead,_**  
**_ Sometimes it lasts in love, _**  
**_ But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_**

**_ You know how the time flies, _**  
**_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives, _**  
**_ We were born and raised in a summer haze, _**  
**_ Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_**

**_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _**  
**_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it _**  
**_ I had hoped you'd see my face, _**  
**_ And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_**

**_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you, _**  
**_ I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _**  
**_ Don't forget me, I beg, _**  
**_ I remember you said, _**  
**_ Sometimes it lasts in love,_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_**

**_Nothing compares, _**  
**_No worries or cares, _**  
**_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_**  
**_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you, _**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, _**  
**_I remember you said, _**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love, _**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead,_**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, _**  
**_I remember you said,_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, _**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead,_**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love, _**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead._**

I sighed. That was one of the most powerful songs I've ever written. To me it means a lot. It was getting late so I took a shower and went to bed. I was so tired. I slept for a while but I woke up. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Wow what an un godly hour to wake up on. So I get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen. When I pass by the living room, I see a body laying on the couch. I turned on the lights to see Austin sleeping. He still had his jacket and everything on. I sighed. This is how it's going to be all over again. I got a blanket and put it over him. When I bent down to turn him into a more comfortable position, I smelt alcohol. I cringed. Well now I know where he went. I took off his jacket and shoes and put them in the closet. I went into the kitchen, got my water and was heading back upstairs. As I passed by the living room, I looked at Austin, thinking that he's just going to go back to who he was before. I turned off the lights and headed to bed. I have work tomorrow so I need all the sleep I can get.

Austin's POV

When I woke up I see that I'm in the couch covered with a blanket. I smiled knowing she did this. I was going to get my phone to see what time it is when I notice that my jacket and shoes were gone. Knowing Ally she put them in the closet for me. I worried about what Ally thought when she saw me last night. She's probably thinking that I'm going to go back to who I was before. But don't worry, I'm not. I don't want to lose her again. I made a huge mistake choosing her over Brooke. I don't know what I was thinking. Ally was the one who made this all happen. Without her, I wouldn't be known Austin Moon who's a pop star in the making. I loved Ally and I still do. But I doubt that I have a second chance. I get up from the couch and head up upstairs to see if Ally's there. When I get to our room, or shall I say her room, I see her made up bed but no her. i guess she went to work. I was about to turn and walk away when something catches my eye. Right beside her bed, lays an open album. I go inside and pick up the album. When I picked it up and looked at it, I was shocked at what I saw. It was a picture with both of us from prom night. We were posing for a picture when I kissed her cheek. I can't believe she still had all these pictures. I flipped through the pages to find more pictures of me and her. I sat down on the bed and studied each of the pictures. Most were from high school or some when we just moved in the house, when we went on dates or some just fooling around. But when I got to the front, I saw a picture of our first kiss together. I had my arms wrapped around her waist while she had hers around my neck. I saw writing on the back so I turned it over. I was shocked at what it said. ~The day I fell in love with Austin Moon~

What did I do?

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry i didnt update in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Can Hearts Be Healed?

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

Oh my god! She was in love with me? We could have been together still but I just had to wreck everything and choose Brooke. What did I even see in Brooke? Like seriously, she was the slutish kind with blonde hair and a brain big as a seagull's. Ughh! I just had to go. Did she cry over me? Because I definitely know I broke her heart. I better call Dez and Trish. They probably hate me too. I didn't say goodbye to them, I was acting like a total ass, I lost contact with them and I even called them bitches. Anyway, I got out my IPhone-what I'm rich and I have an IPhone, so what?-I dialled the oh so familiar number I haven't called in 3 years.

"Hello" went Dez's voice

"H-Hi Dez" I said stuttering

"Austin? What do you want?" he said with harshness in his voice

"I-I-I just wanted to say sorry."

"Well I'm sorry because it's a little too late for that."

"I-I know"

"Hell Austin, you even called us a bitch. The Austin Moon was best friends with 2 bitches and lost a girl he can never replace."

"I-"

"Dude, do you know how hurt Ally was. She was crying all day and wouldn't come out for weeks. Every time your song came on or she sees a picture, she would just break down right there. Ally even told us that one night when you were drunk and you came home, she asked you where you were but you slapped her. Remember when she had that mark on her face and she wouldn't tell you what caused it? Well it was you. You should be ashamed of yourself Austin."

When I heard that last part, my heart literally stopped and I felt hot tears running down my face. Never have I ever thought I would turn into who I am now. I-I can't believe I slapped Ally. After all she's done for me. I looked at the picture again and more and more tears came running down my face.

"Dez, did I really slap her?" I said, my voice sounding more like a whisper.

He sighed and said "Yes Austin, you did and you really hurt her"

Right then I just broke down. I didn't care if Dez heard me. I just felt so guilty. How could I have done this. How can I have done this to the girl I love the most.

"Austin, don't cry. I know this might be hard but you need to tell Ally how sorry you are. You too might mend you relationship." He said

"Austin can I ask you a question?"

My breath was shaky but I said "Sure Dez"

"Why did you choose Brooke over Ally?"

"I-I don't know Dez. I guess I was just hungry for fame. I just wanted to be in the spotlight. And find a girl to bring with me which was Brooke. But what I didn't notice was that there was an amazing girl right in front of me. When I was living my dream, singing at Time Square on New Year's Eve, it just didn't feel right. I didn't have the most important people in my life with me."

"It's okay buddy, I forgive you. Just go to Ally and tell everything what you said to me."

"Okay then. Thanks man."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Bye"

"Bye" I smiled and hung up

At least I made up with Dez but when I looked at the picture in my hands, my smile dropped and I started to cry all over again. After a while, I stopped and looked at the picture again. I turned it over and read the writing over and over and over. I sigh and get up. I then head to my room. When I get there, I lay down, with picture in hand and slowly drift off to sleep.

Ally's POV

When I get home from work, I notice Austin had moved from the couch. I take off my jacket and out my bags on the table. I then head upstairs. And as I do so, I notice Austin in his room sleeping. I go inside and sit on the bed beside his sleeping body. I do the same as last night and brush his blonde bangs out of his face. I then notice something tucked away in his hands. I slowly take it out of his hands and look at it. My heart nearly stopped. It was the picture that was supposed to be in front of the album. The picture was me and Austin kissing for the first time. And at the back I wrote ~ The Day I fell in love with Austin Moon~ I gasped. If he's holding the picture, that means he looked at the album and read what I wrote. I looked back at him and a tear ran down my face. I wonder what he was thinking when he saw those pictures. What really ran through his mind" I looked back at Austin and put the picture back in it's place. I smiled a faint smile. I planted a kiss on his cheek and went to my room. When I got to my room, I put on the lights and saw that the album was open on the bed. I sat down on the bed and put the album on my lap. When I looked at the page that was open, I noticed that there were still visible tears spotting the page. Wait what! He-he was crying over me. But th-that couldn't be possible. He doesn't love, yet like me anymore.

WHAT AM I GONNA DO?


End file.
